


Side Stories

by MurkyMuse



Series: Genderswapped Abi [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Periods, backstories, drunken antics, hangovers, manga spoilers for chapters 100+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of side stories that take place in the Genderswapped Abi AU.<br/>1: Abi deals with that time of the month.<br/>2: Guen is that brother. The overprotective one.<br/>3: Abi and Shuten deal with being hungover.<br/>4: Guen lost and gained everything in a fire.<br/>5: Zeno could hear the voices of the gods.<br/>6: Shuten only trusted his own strength.<br/>7: Getting drunk with the intention of seeing who could last the longest probably wasn’t the best of ideas.<br/>8: While Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu were rescuing Seiryuu, Zeno was left waiting.<br/>9: Starting your period in the middle of a war isn’t very fun.<br/>10: When Shuten keeps disappearing into town to meet a woman, Abi gets jealous. Not that she’d ever admit it.<br/>11: Shuten sits outside the tent of an unconscious dragon.<br/>12: Shuten couldn’t help but wonder how she would look against different backdrops. (slightly NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That time of the month

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ojos de dragón: Historias extra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293926) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



Abi was usually pretty good at keeping track of her monthly cycle. However, with the recent upheavals in her life it had slipped her mind. So when she woke one morning to a stabbing pain her lower back and a spot of wetness on her sheets she dreaded the week ahead. Abi shifted out of bed, quickly changed, and then poked her head out of her room catching the attention of a passing maid to request her sheets be changed.

It was only through a steady supply of herbal tea that Abi was able to go carryon with her usual duties. Cramps and aching back made all positions uncomfortable. By noon she was feeling a little light headed and unable to focus. Abi took refuge in the courtyard garden, finding an out of the way spot to hide away.

“Seiryuu!”

A cheerful voice greeted after a while; apparently it wasn’t as good of a hiding spot as she hoped. Abi turned to see the sunny smile of Ouryuu. She grimaced at the sight.

“Eh? Seiryuu, are you okay?”

“You’re too happy”, she snappily replied, “Go away.”

Confusion flashed across his face as the blond backed away slowly.  

After that Abi probably should have gone back to her room, where she was unlikely to be disturbed. However, the twisting pain intensified to the point she wasn’t sure if she could even stand straight. A clang of metal hit the ground causing Abi to flinch in surprise. Now Ryokuryuu of all people had found her.

“You look pathetic, Seiryuu.”

She glared up at him, “You are the very last person I want to deal with right now.”

“Jeez, you’re moody”, he leaned down toward her a little, “What, are you having woman problems?”

“I  _will_  paralyze you”, she stated through gritted teeth as another pain stabbed through her.  

“Oh”, he blinked, “You are.”

“Just leave me alone.”

He stared a moment before scowling, “Whatever.”

Abi was relieved as he walked away. Maybe now she could finally get some quiet to suffer in peace. She must have dozed off into a haze because when Abi became aware again in the sun was nearer to the west. Shuffling caught her attention. Abi glanced to first see a plate of her favorite sweets next to a fresh cup of herbal tea and then Ouryuu and Ryokuryuu standing there.

“You guys brought these?”

“Yup!” Ouryuu grinned, “It was actually Ryokuryuu’s idea.”

Abi glanced at the green-haired man suspiciously, “Really?”

He shrugged in reply, “Yeah, well…”  

That was surprisingly nice and thoughtful of him. Abi reached for one of the sweets, a slight smile on her face for the first time since she had woken up that morning.

“And that, Ouryuu, is how to avoid a woman’s moody wrath during her monthlies.”

At those words Abi glared at him again. She was going to strangle Ryokuryuu. Surely King Hiryuu would understand.


	2. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guen is that brother. The overprotective one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter five of 'Eyes of a Dragon'.

Young-Soo gathered the requested reports with a content smile. He was rather happy with how things had turned out and proud to be wearing his new uniform. As he walked out the door, a hand covered in white scales grabbed his shoulder.

“Young-Soo, was it?” The taller man with silver-white hair questioned.

“Yes”, Young-Soo replied a little confused, “Lord Hakuryuu.”

The dragon warrior smiled yet somehow it wasn’t friendly, “What exactly are your intentions?”

Young-Soo blinked, “Huh?”

“Your request to work for Seiryuu”, Hakuryuu clarified, “It was rather passionate.”

“It’s not like that”, the man replied.

Young-Soo just couldn’t get that image out of his mind. Lady Abi standing before a dragon god as blue as the sky at dusk. A soft divine glow mixing with faint moonlight that surrounded the woman. And those unearthly golden eyes.  

Hakuryuu’s hand gripped his shoulder tighter; the sharp claws pressed down threateningly.  

“I’ll warn you now. Do anything improper. Anything that makes her uncomfortable. And I will kill you, if Seiryuu doesn’t do so first. Understood?”

“O-of course.”

“Good”, Hakuryuu stated finally letting go of his shoulder.

* * *

 

Young-Soo entered the room carrying the new stack of intelligence reports in his arms. Lady Abi was sitting curled by the window, engrossed with reading.

“Lady Ab- Seiryuu”, he corrected, “I brought the reports you asked for.”

“Put them next to the others.”

He sat the new reports on top of the stack and then stood there a moment, staring and fidgeting.

“What is it?” Abi questioned without looking up.

“It’s nothing really”, he answered as his face paled slightly, “Lord Hakuryuu is just a little intimidating.”

Abi let out a small laugh, “Don’t let his military disciple fool you. Hakuryuu is a softie.”

“That’s…not what I meant”, Young-Soo sighed, “I’ll be going now.”

With that said Young-Soo practically scurried away. He could feel phantom claws gripping his shoulder.  


	3. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occurs immediately after chapter 6 of Eyes of a Dragon.

Light filtered through Abi’s eyelids. It was bright. It caused her head to pound and throb. With a groan she turned her head, burying her face in her pillow and hiding her eyes from the glaring morning light. Some part of her mind vaguely recognized it was not actually her pillow, but at the moment it didn’t seem to matter.

“Wow!” An overly loud and cheerful voice shouted, “Seiryuu and Ryokuryuu sure seem friendly! How cute!”

Ryokuryuu…?

Abi hazily blinked, her vision blurry due to how painfully bright everything was. She was suddenly aware that she was using Ryokuryuu as a pillow. One of his arms was clinging around her waist with surprising strength for someone who has pathetically groaning.

“Ouryuu…shut up”, Ryokuryuu muttered hoarsely.  

“Heh, drank a bit too much last night”, the blond grinned, “Don’t worry! I’ll take care of you two!”

Ouryuu’s footsteps padded away, each step echoing like the sound of a hammer in her skull. Abi nudged Ryokuryuu in the side, causing him to flinch and curse.

“Ryokuryuu”, she hissed through her dry throat, “Let go of me.”

“What?…O-oh.”

He pulled away, and they scooted a few inches apart. Abi’s vision was still blurry; and, it was difficult to focus on anything without nausea welling in her stomach. Still she was able to tell they had fallen asleep on the balcony. Memories after a certain point from the night before were vague and hazy, mostly snippets of conversation that made little sense. Abi was fairly certain that at some point she  _had_  almost fallen off the balcony, which prompted them to move off the railing. She rather hoped Ryokuryuu didn’t recall that. He would never let her live it down.

But even that apparently wasn’t enough of a hint that they should stop drinking. The bottle of sake was discarded to the side, completely empty. Along with a second bottle, also empty. Abi didn’t even remember how they got a second bottle.

The thumping of footsteps returned, making Abi’s headache worse. Ouryuu came into view with that grin still on his face. Beside her, Ryokuryuu muttered something about “punching that grin off”. The comment only made Ouryuu’s grin wider.

Before she realized it, Ouryuu forced a glass of…something…in her hands. It looked kind of like muddy water, if muddy water were simultaneously green and pink.

“Here! Drink up, it’ll make you two feel better!”

“…”

“…”

Abi wondered why Ouryuu always defaulted to being the one in charge of caring for them when they got sick. The brat clearly enjoyed tormenting his patients.


	4. Guen's backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guen lost and gained everything in a fire.

Guen never knew his parents. He didn’t know if they had died or abandoned him. What he did know were the city streets. That Nam-Gi, the largest and strongest of them, might snatch some of his food but would never let an older kid or adult hurt him. That Kyu-Min was the sneakiest and fastest, able to steal more than anyone else but was always willing to share. That Mi-Sun and Bo-yeon were the best for snuggling close when the nights were long and cold.

They didn’t have much. Stolen or gathered food, rags for clothes, and an old falling apart building for shelter. Life was a constant struggle. But it was all Guen knew, so he was happy enough.

Then the fire came. It burned through the city streets suddenly. Scrounging in the trash, Guen hadn’t been in their shelter at the time. Seeing the flickering of red flames licking the night, he ran back. The air filled with searing heat and black smoke. Guen tried to dart into the burning building but strong hands grabbed him.

“Kid, don’t!”

Guen kicked and hit and screamed even though his lungs were blistering from heat and smoke. The hands kept their tight grip until Guen completely wore himself out and fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

“An orphan? What are we going to do with him, Captain?”

“…I can’t in good conscious put a kid back out on the streets. I’ll take him in.”

* * *

Guen wanted nothing to do with the man who had ~~saved his life~~ stopped him from helping the others. But the Captain was patient and caring with warm brown eyes and steady hands. Ever so slowly – day by day – Guen opened up. The Captain began to teach him things: to read and write, basic math, hunting, and then at Guen’s request how to fight to kill and fight to defend.

As Guen grew he made the best parts of the other orphans a part of himself. He became strong enough to protect others like Nam-Gi, kind enough to share like Kyu-Min, and trusting and trustworthy like Mi-Sun and Bo-yeon. Once he was of age Guen decided to join the military like his adopted father.    

Years passed, and Guen moved up in the ranks. Then things started to change. A new king appeared suddenly. There were whispered rumors that the king with his unusual scarlet hair was the dragon god Hiryuu descended from the heavens. Guen paid little mind to the rumors. It didn’t matter who or what the king was, Guen would do his job and care for his subordinates and the townspeople.

It was a chilly early winter morning when Guen first saw Hiryuu. It wasn’t a brief glance from the barracks or training ground near the castle. Guen was taking down spare blankets to a group of orphans he knew had taken shelter in yet another dangerous abandoned building. He turned the street corner and saw long, unruly crimson. The man with red hair was kneeling next to one of the orphans and gently patting the child’s hair. Guen wasn’t close enough to hear the words exchanged but the king – it had to be the king even though he lacked guards and was wearing plain clothing – had a sorrowful yet thoughtful expression.

Weeks later Guen would learn of a program being put in place to care for the city orphans. It was then he decided Hiryuu was a king he could follow wholeheartedly.

* * *

_Warriors of the Four Dragons!_

_You are now our other halves!_

_With Hiryuu as your master, you will protect, cherish, and never betray him for as long as you live!_

Fire seared through Guen’s veins. His arm burned and throbbed with an intensity he thought might kill him. Flames licked at the corners of his vision and then everything went dark.

When Guen came to, he had a King to protect and serve. He had brothers bond by purpose and blood.  


	5. Zeno's backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno could hear the voices of the gods.

Zeno’s first memories were the whispers of the wind as it brushed through leaves and the steady hum of the earth below. The warm rays of the sun would tell him stories of far away as he followed behind his mother’s heels, while soft moonbeams would sing him to sleep at night. He didn’t know it was different or unusual. That he was the only one in the tiny village who heard these things.

“Flood”, he stated one morning because the sky had warned him.

His parents looked at him strangely as Zeno tried to explain. They assumed he had a bad dream the night before. They didn’t listen, didn’t spread the warning. They would remember a week later when it rained and rained, flooding the river and washing away a crop field and one house. They wondered but said nothing.

Seasons and then years passed. One autumn day after the harvest, Zeno played with the other village children. His breath came out in haggard huffs and his feet stumbled as Zeno tried to keep up in the game.

“Zeno! You’re too slow!”

A chilled wind blew passed, whispering to his soul.

“A blizzard…”

His friends looked confused as Zeno darted off to warn the village elders. The elders too looked at him in confusion as he tried to explain what the wind had told him. Finally the eldest in the village peered at him with clouded eyes.

“Zeno, perhaps…what you are hearing is the voices of the gods?”

The moment those words left the elderly woman’s mouth things changed. They listened to him, and because of that the village was prepared when the snow began falling and falling. Then things really changed. The elders wanted him to learn from musty old scrolls and oral knowledge passed down through the generations. The other children became too wary to play with him because of his weak body and the sudden importance the elders treated him with. It was lonely in a way, but he was able to help his village and bring smiles to the villager’s faces and that was enough.

Then the dreams – or more accurately nightmares – began. Dreams of suffering, grief, pain, anger, and loneliness. It was as if the world and all the people in it were crying out. That he was the only one who could hear it. And one boy in one tiny mountain village could not comfort the entire world.

One night Zeno awoke to the howling of the winds, the groaning of the earth, and the sobbing of the moon and stars. Outside a scarlet light descended from the heavens.

* * *

 

A few years later a dragon spun of gold called out to Zeno.

_A dragon warrior? I'm not strong, nor am I a hero. I can't become a warrior. But if someone like me can make this world a better place and everyone in it happy, then give that dragon blood...to me._

* * *

 

When the boiling sensation finally faded, the first thing Zeno become aware of was the quiet. The voices he had known all his life had gone silent.

But in their place were dragons: one as steady as a snowcapped mountain, one as wild and free as the four winds, one as soothing as moonlight on the darkest of nights, and one so bright and dazzling that he was the sun itself.  


	6. Shuten's backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuten only trusted his own strength.

“You got into another fight?”

Shuten avoided his mother’s disappointed eyes that were the color of storm clouds and ignored the throbbing of his bruised jaw. It was a common occurrence for him to get in arguments with some of the other village children that escalated into fights because neither refused to back down. From a young age he had been considered one of the troublemakers, unlike his older sister with a laugh like a warm summer breeze and his little brother that fluttered at their mother’s side like the last of the autumn leaves clinging to their branches.

His mother tightly gripped his hand and all but dragged him back out the door, “Shuten, you’re going to apologize.”

“But mom, he started it!”

* * *

 

As Shuten grew he became more aware of the tension in town whenever the local lord passed through. People who somehow earned his ire, businesses and families that could not pay the taxes…Things – ‘accidents’ – happened to them. The townspeople all hated the lord but like helpless, cornered sheep they were powerless escape the jaws of a wolf.

One night Shuten sneaked out of the house because of a stupid bet. When he returned hours later, dark red stains were splattered across the floor and walls and mangled bodies that no longer held resemblance to his parents and siblings laid sprawled around their home. As the contents of his stomach emptied just outside the door, Shuten wondered what his family had done to draw the lord’s rage and cursed his own powerlessness.

Still shaky and nauseated, he ran. Shuten already knew not to expect shelter or help from any of the villagers. No one would risk themselves for someone slated for death.

* * *

 

Shuten somehow managed to survive in the woods for a few months, living off the few hunting skills his father had taught him. However, his luck ran out the day he stumbled across a group of bandits.

“The brat doesn’t look like he has much.”

“Just kill him then.”

Panic and the desperate urge to survive caused him to unsheathe his small dagger and lunge at the nearest man. He stabbed the bandit – again and again – until the other men shook off their surprise and pulled him away the man. They punched and kicked him relentlessly. No longer able to fight back, Shuten glanced up at the sky as another blow hit his ribs. Birds flew overhead, and Shuten vaguely imagined what it might be like to soar through the sky.

The blows suddenly stopped as the bandits fell one by one. Shuten blinked up at his rescuer, a wrinkly and balding man carrying a spear.

* * *

 

“Teach me, old man!”

“I’m not taking responsibly for some half-feral brat.”    

Despite the man’s words, he did train Shuten. He was harsh and merciless as a teacher, but Shuten didn’t mind so much as long as he gained strength. Enough strength to live by his own terms.

Eventually Shuten learned all he could, so he parted ways with his teacher. He wandered around doing simple mercenary and bodyguard for hire jobs to get by.

Then one day Shuten witnessed a dragon as green as the lush late spring leaves soaring with the winds.

* * *

 

_Warriors of the Four Dragons!_

_You are now our other halves!_

_With Hiryuu as your master, you will protect, cherish, and never betray him for as long as you live!_

How annoying, Shuten thought even as his blood boiled and his leg seared with throbbing pain. But the power to soar in the skies would be worth protecting some stupid king. So what if the King had hair like crimson wildfire and a brilliant smile that was like looking directly into the morning sun.

The other three dragon warriors were annoying as well. A large man with a hand covered in strong scales the color of freshly fallen snow, who constantly rambled on and on about the brotherhood of the four dragons. Some arrogant noblewoman; who cared that she had eyes more stunning than even the most golden of harvest moons and a will as sharp as a steel blade. A weak and idiotic brat; it didn’t matter that his grin was like a pillar of sunlight piercing a sky of grey.

Shuten was strong and held the power of a dragon. He didn't need any of them, not really.  


	7. Drunken Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four dragons and King Hiryuu getting drunk with the intention of seeing who could last the longest probably wasn’t the best of ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place within less than a year of them becoming dragon warriors.

“A celebration for our victorious return!”

Hakuryuu all but shouted once the four dragons and King Hiryuu had all entered their private dining area, after bathing off the grim of battle and changing clothes. Ryokuryuu, normally resistant to bonding activities, seemed pleased with the idea as he nodded approvingly.

“Yes, we didn’t die. Let’s all get drunk”, Seiryuu sarcastically replied.

“That’s the spirit”, Hakuryuu laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders.

Seiryuu narrowed her golden eyes and pushed him away, “I told you not to treat me so familiarly, Hakuryuu.”

Hiryuu chuckled as he watched his dragons bicker, “It sounds like a fun idea.”

All four dragons turned to their King. Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu had eerily matching grins, while Seiryuu’s expression could be best summed up as ‘screw it, why not’. Zeno was the only one with reluctance across his face. He didn’t need the (now silent) voices of the gods to tell him that this probably wouldn’t end well.

As food and alcohol – mostly alcohol – was brought in, Ryokuryuu glanced around at the other four with a grin that revealed his pointy teeth.

“I bet the useless one or the fainting princess will be the first to pass out.”

Seiryuu turned a cold glare on the green-haired man and took a long drink of wine.

“Is that a challenge, Seiryuu?” Ryokuryuu snorted and poured a drink for himself.

While the two began their impromptu contest, Hakuryuu turned towards Zeno.

“Ouryuu, you’re still young”, Hakuryuu stated thoughtfully, “You shouldn’t drink too much.”

“I wasn’t planning to”, the boy muttered in reply.

King Hiryuu watched his dragons with an amused expression as he sipped out of his own cup.

 

* * *

  _6-8 drinks later…_

* * *

 “Seriously?” Ryokuryuu grumbled.

King Hiryuu had just passed out on the table, his wild mane of sunrise crimson splayed about. Hakuryuu and Zeno moved to their King’s side, adjusting him into a more comfortable position and then covering him with a blanket. Meanwhile, Seiryuu shot Ryokuryuu a side glance and a smug smirk.

“So, by terms of the bet, you now owe me a favor.”

The green-haired man’s frown deepened as he cursed under his breath.  

 

* * *

  _10-12 drinks later…_

* * *

 This had been what Zeno was expecting to happen.

“You want to fight, Seiryuu?” Ryokuryuu leaned forward with palms pressed against table, staring Seiryuu in the eyes like an idiot.

Seiryuu glared at him from the other side of the table. Her cheeks were flushed and her reply was slurred, “You’d be paralyzzed before eeven getting a chance.”

Zeno glanced at Hakuryuu, hoping the large man would interfere since Seiryuu was clearly drunk. However, based on the wide grin spreading across his face, Hakuryuu was still more interested than joining the brawl than being a voice of reason. Since the King was sleeping like a rock, that only left Zeno as the rational one.

“Guys…”

“Oh, we’re fighting!” Hakuryuu cracked his knuckles and took a step forward.

Realizing that his voice – no matter how reasonable – wouldn’t be heard or listened to at this point, Zeno edged away from the imminent brawl and took refuge next to the sleeping King. It was a smart move because a second later Seiryuu unleashed the power of her eyes. Both Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu froze in place, unable to move. The golden eyed woman grinned in triumph. And then fell forward onto the table with a thud.

The immobilizing force suddenly gone, Ryokuryuu started snickering.

“Seiryuu can’t use her power while drunk?!”  

Zeno sighed and moved the now unconscious Seiryuu next to King Hiryuu, while Hakuryuu found his sense and another blanket to place over her.

 

* * *

  _??? drinks later…_

* * *

 Hakuryuu’s boisterous voice rang off-pitch and slurred as he sang a bar song that Zeno was fairly certain the older man would not approve of him hearing, if Hakuryuu wasn’t drunk. In fact, Hakuryuu probably wouldn’t approve of it being sung in front of the King or Seiryuu either. Both of who were still passed out cold; King Hiryuu had rolled over on his side at some point, his face now pressed against Seiryuu’s arm.  

“Would you shut up already?!” Ryokuryuu groaned with his head on the table and empty cup knocked over. He was regretting being the one to coerce the round of song.

With a heavy sigh and a wish for earplugs, Zeno poured himself another drink. He’d lost count of how many he’d had a while back.  

 

* * *

  _The next day…_

* * *

“How the heck did Ouryuu win!?”

“Shut up, Ryokuryuu.”

“Your voice is painful.”

“Shuten, please quiet down…”

“Don’t worry! I’ll look after you all!”

It was that day Ouryuu Zeno learned how satisfying it was to tease and annoy dragons that didn’t feel well with his naturally sunny disposition.


	8. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu were rescuing Seiryuu, Zeno was left waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concurrent with chapter 9 of ‘Eyes of a Dragon’.

Zeno waited just inside the castle gates, unconsciously chewing the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. He stopped as his power stitched the skin back together. Once healed, he started chewing again. Zeno had been like this ever since Seiryuu’s bluebird had crash landed into him, chirping frantically and bleeding from a wound where an arrow had glazed its side. They had all known something was very wrong. Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu quickly rushed off to help Seiryuu, leaving Zeno behind to tend to the bluebird and wait.   

When they finally returned, Hakuryuu was half-carrying Seiryuu. Her head was dipped low. She hobbled stiffly as if each motion hurt. Zeno moved forward a moment before the royal doctor, who had been waiting beside him. With few words, they guided Seiryuu into the castle and down the halls to her room. Hakuryuu and Zeno carefully held onto her arms, stabilizing her balance, as Seiryuu sat down on the edge of her bed. She said nothing and refused to meet either of their eyes. One of the doctor’s assistants then ushered the men out into the hall so they could work without the dragons’ fretful hovering.

Once again the blond could only wait. Zeno finally asked the question burning in his mind.

“What happened?”

Dark looks crossed both Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu’s expressions.

“We won’t know all the details until Seiryuu tells us”, Hakuryuu answered in a heavy voice, “But it seems the Yoo Clan ambushed her.”

Zeno’s eyes widened, “Yoo? That’s…?”

Hakuryuu nodded with a deep frown and shared what little more he knew. Conservation then stagnated as worried tension permeated the air. Ryokuryuu leaned against the wall opposite of Zeno and Hakuryuu, next to the door. His dragon leg was fidgeting in a near blur. Finally the door creaked open, and the royal doctor walked out. The three dragons turned to him anxiously.      

“How is she?”

A haunted look appeared on the doctor’s already somber face, “Lady Seiryuu is resting now. She has minor swelling in the back of her head, three cracked ribs, and severe bruising on her torso and right arm.”

“That’s good…right?” Zeno stated uncertainly as he glanced around at the others’ grim expressions, “Seiryuu has been injured worse in battle.”

“That’s what worries me”, the doctor continued, “All the injuries were done in a way that wouldn’t cause permanent damage but still be extremely painful.”  

“They were torturing her”, Ryokuryuu spat out.

Hakuryuu stared at his dragon claw, clutching it and asking what if. What if they hadn’t gotten there? What if they had gotten there sooner? What he hadn’t let her leave the stable that morning? The man shook his head. Asking those questions wouldn’t help his little sister now.

Zeno looked down at the floor, his hands limp at his sides.

“Seiryuu needed…I wasn’t there.”

“You’re here now”, Ryokuryuu spoke as his bangs hid his eyes, “Ouryuu, you’re the one Seiryuu’s most comfortable showing vulnerability to.”

Zeno glanced up blinking, “I am?”

Hakuryuu nodded in agreement, “She might confide in you what she won’t tell us.”

A grave seriousness settled on the youngest dragon’s face.

“That will have to wait until after she’s rested”, the doctor broke his silence to remind them.  

Hakuryuu sighed heavily as he shifted, “We’re not doing Seiryuu any good standing around talking. I’m going to organize a group to retrieve Young-Soo’s body and deal with the rest of the corpses.”

“I’ll speak with the members of her tribe”, Zeno decided, “They’re probably confused and nervous.”

Ryokuryuu shook his head, for once in his life rooted to the ground.

“One of us should stay near her for now.”  


	9. That time of the month again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randomly wrote this short drabble because I didn't want to suffer alone. XD

This small scale war had so far taken a week longer than anticipated. Abi sat in the corner of the command tent, trying and failing to listen to the strategy discussion. The only thing she wanted to do at the moment was to go to her tent and curl up for a nap. Or at least not have to move while her insides were twisting in pain.

“Abi”, King Hiryuu’s voiced snapped her back into attention, “Are you feeling well? We are fairly far from the castle…”

I’m fine. It’s nothing like that”, she replied through gritted teeth, “What were you saying before?”

The others looked at her in a mix of suspicion and concern as King Hiryuu explained the plan of attack again. Thankfully, Abi’s part this time would be simple enough. Or as simple as it got in the midst of battle.

As the King and his four dragons left the tent to prepare for the upcoming battle, Ryokuryuu turned to Abi and questioned in a joking voice.

“Are you out of it because you started your monthly three days early?”

Abi raised her brow, “Why do you even know what day I usually start?”  

He shrugged with a pointy grin, “Self-preservation.”

“Then you’re not very good at it”, she snapped darkly.

“Ryokuryuu, Seiryuu. Focus”, Hakuryuu in full military mode interrupted.

“Don’t order me around, Hakuryuu.” 

* * *

The battle was finally over, for now at least. Abi pushed aside the fabric entrance of her tent and stumbled to her cot. She lay there a moment but the dusty grime of fighting and the feeling of blood-soaked rags left her uncomfortable. With an annoyed sigh the dragon got back up and quickly changed into clean clothes, carelessly tossing the dirty ones on the ground. Abi then collapsed back on the cot and let exhaustion pull her into the darkness of sleep.

The next thing Abi knew someone was shaking her shoulder.

“Seiryuu!?”

Abi groaned and rolled over to see Hakuryuu standing over her with a frantic expression.

“Thank goodness, you’re awake. Where are you injured?”

Dragon eyes groggily blinked. Injured? The only injuries she had were a few scrapes from hitting the rocky ground after her power backfired. All in all, Abi had come from the battle completely unharmed.

“I’m not. Why do you think I’m injured?”

“There’s a lot of blood…”, he glanced briefly at her pile of dirty clothes.

Which included her bloody period rags.

Oh.

The man seemed to figure it out a moment later, as embarrassment flushed his face.

“Oh…Sorry for waking you then, Seiryuu”, the older dragon shifted awkwardly, “You just left so quickly. I wanted to check if you were alright. I’ll make sure King Hiryuu or Ouryuu don’t get worried and come disturb you.”

“That would be nice.”

As Hakuryuu left her tent, Abi reluctantly got up. A pot of herbal tea would help.     


	10. No reason to be jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shuten keeps disappearing into town to meet a woman, Abi gets jealous. Not that she’d ever admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at request of aosora06. ^_^

Abi walked down the castle terrace. Her hand lifted so that her bluebird could perch on her fingers. Despite the apparent distraction, her steps were sure. The sound of a familiar voice coming from the soldiers’ training grounds below caught her attention and caused the dragon to pause.

“Lord Ryokuryuu, you’re going into town again?”

“Yeah”, Ryokuryuu answered his soldier, “I have something to take care of.”

The green-haired dragon didn’t even bother to leave through the castle gates. He leapt into air, high over the castle wall with hair and cloak fluttering in the breeze. The soldiers’ he left behind glanced at each other.

“That’s the third time this week.”

“I saw him having a drink to a beautiful woman in town last week.”

“Really? Perhaps Lord Ryokuryuu has a girlfriend.”

Abi turned away with a small huff and continued walking. She had better things to do than eavesdrop on castle gossip. Bora tilted its head and blinked at her.

* * *

Fingertips drummed on the table as Abi glanced around the private dining hall. King Hiryuu and his queen, with a slight pregnancy bump just beginning to show, sat at the head of the table. Hakuryuu sat across from Abi and was speaking with the King and queen. Ouryuu sat beside her, nodding along with the conversation but mostly paying attention to his food. Ryokuryuu hadn’t shown up for dinner at all. No one had commented on him being missing either. They all carried on as if they had been expecting him to be gone this evening.

Ouryuu turned to her, questioning with a seemingly innocent grin, “Seiryuu, you seem agitated?”

“Why would I be?” She replied in a sardonic tone, “I’m enjoying the peacefulness of Ryokuryuu’s absence.”

Ouryuu gave her a disbelieving look before shrugging and returning to his meal.

Abi frowned. So what if Ryokuryuu was off spending the evening with some woman in town. It didn’t matter to her. It was just that his unexpected absence was somehow even more annoying than his presence.  

* * *

The next morning was a dreary one with clouds blotting out the sun and threatening a storm. Abi had overslept by mistake and was now hurrying down the halls in hopes of still getting the work she had lined up for the morning accomplished. In her rush, Abi wasn’t paying as much attention as usual. As she turned a corner, she nearly crashed into Ryokuryuu. Only his fast reflexes saved the package in his hands.

“Jeez, Seiryuu, where’s the fire?”

“I have work to do”, she replied as she went to walk past him.

His free hand grabbed her shoulder, “I know you’re a bit of a workaholic, but today?”

Abi turned back around to face him with a confused expression, “What’s about today?”

“Seiryuu, you really forgot it’s your birthday”, Ryokuryuu laughed.

“My birthday”, Abi thought about it and realized what the date was, “Oh, it is.”

“How did you manage to forget when the King has the entire castle staff hectic with preparing a banquet for you?”

She narrowed her eyes slightly, “Unlike some people, I’ve been busy.”

The green-haired man opened his mouth to retort but then paused and shrugged.

“Well, whatever”, Ryokuryuu pushed the package he’d been holding toward her, “I might as well give this to you now.”

Surprise crossed Abi’s face as she took the birthday gift and carefully unwrapped it. Bora, who was sitting on her shoulder, tweeted with interest at the sight. It was a painting of a bluebird perched on a flowering azalea branch. Only it wasn’t just any bluebird. Every little detail – from the purple plume of feathers on its neck to the very slight bend in its wing that had once been broken – was exactly like Bora. The painter’s name was scripted along the bottom. The artist was a recently popular painter and a woman.

That explained a lot.

“I love it”, Abi smiled warmly, “Thank you, Ryokuryuu.”    


	11. After the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuten sits outside the tent of an unconscious dragon. (takes place during chapter 2)

The battle was over; Kouka’s army had naturally won. How could they not with the fearsome power of two dragons. Shuten glanced toward the tent that held the blue pulse of Seiryuu. He mentally corrected himself: It was the fearsome power of three dragons that had won the battle. The sight of dozens and dozens of enemy soldiers scattered lifeless on the ground, dead without a scratch, had been burned in his mind. What kind of power killed with just a glance? Shuten hated to admit it, but that was impressive. Though, between the paralysis and fainting, it seemed Seiryuu had to pay a high price for such power.

Shuten gulped down a drink of his booze. The sounds of celebration drifted across the camp. Hakuryuu was with the soldiers, enjoying their success. Usually Shuten would have joined the party as well, but his orchid eyes flickered to Seiryuu’s tent again. It wasn’t that he particularly cared or anything. It was just that the dimwit King was naïve and thought nothing of it. Hakuryuu stupidly had complete faith and trust in the men that fought at his side. Ouryuu was in no condition to do anything other than sleep off his battle sickness. Plus, even if he had been in a better condition, the useless brat seemed like the naïve and trusting sort as well.

Shuten, however, didn’t trust a camp full of soldiers drunk and high off the thrill of victory. If any of the soldiers were stupid enough to try to do anything to the only woman in camp, who was currently unconscious, it would only cause trouble. A lot of trouble. It was simply better if there was some type of deterrent to avoid all the trouble. So he had grabbed a bottle of booze and the kit to clean his spear before settling near Seiryuu’s tent.

It was a few hours before the tent’s fabric fluttered open. Seiryuu walked out into the night air, the gold of her eyes glimmering in the moonlight. Despite it having been her first battle, her expression was serene as if she were merely enjoying an evening stroll. A frown tugged on Shuten’s mouth. Most soldiers weren’t so composed after their first battle. Perhaps the bout of unconsciousness had simply kept the reality of it from setting in. Well, whatever. He didn’t care about how she or Ouryuu handled the aftermath of battle.

“So the fainting princess is awake.”        

Seiryuu visibly bristled in annoyance as she turned toward him. Shuten felt a smirk spreading across his face. Teasing Seiryuu and causing her aloof dignity to fail was rather entertaining.


	12. Picturesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuten couldn’t help but wonder how she would look against different backdrops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for a prompt from Yuaiya. Because it takes place in their early years at the castle, I'm adding it here. Slightly NSFW.

She stood beneath the light of the full moon, short blue locks and long sleeves flowing in the gentle breeze. Pale flowers blooming in the night brushed at her feet as she slowly turned around toward him. The ribbon that accentuated her waist swayed with the movement. Milky pearls glinted against fine clothing. The delicate curve of her neck was exposed as she slightly tilted her head. She exhaled softly, her faint pink lips parting. Striking red marks adorned porcelain cheeks, pulling his attention farther upward. The unfathomably golden hue of her eyes outshone the moon itself, as the glowing orb haloed her head.

Hers was a beauty both elegant and wild. Like the ocean sparkling sapphire and gold as the sun sank below its surface, she appeared calm yet the air around her sung with danger to the unwary and foolish. She was an alluring force of nature framed against a backdrop of flowered fields and the shimmering night sky.

Unable and unwilling to stop himself, Shuten took a few long strides to her. Suddenly his lips were pressing hungrily against hers, the taste of plum wine that she liked to drink at meals dripping across his tongue. She returned the kiss with passion of an approaching storm. Hands – calloused and smooth, his and hers – wandered slowly, sensually. Layer after layer of clothing fell loose and drifted down into the grass. His fingers ran across bare skin as she moaned into his mouth and tugged him onto the bed. He pressed close, skin against skin radiating heat and desire. Legs tangled together in the silky sheets and-

* * *

A gonging chime echoed across the castle grounds from the soldiers’ barracks. By the time the ringing noise reached the wing where the King and his Dragon Warriors resided, it was dimmed by distance and thick walls. Even so, orchid eyes immediately snapped open. Shuten stayed in bed a few minutes, staring at the ceiling as he slowly comprehended what he’d been dreaming about. His entire body throbbed with desire and a need for release.

“The hell”, he muttered as his face burned a bright red that almost matched the shade of King Hiryuu’s curls, “Why Seiryuu of all people.”

Shuten took a breath as he awkwardly shifted his scaly leg. As much as they disliked one another, Shuten was not blind to Seiryuu’s beauty. Only literal blind men would be unable to see how gorgeous she was. While her appearance was not the traditional sort of beauty, that made her all the more striking. There were few men whose eyes didn’t trail after her whenever she passed by.

So the dream was just simple attraction to a pretty face. It was nothing more than that. Shuten still couldn’t stand her haughty attitude and spoiled nature that spoke of all he needed to know about her easy life as a noblewoman.

Having convinced himself, Shuten swung his feet out of the bed. His eyes glanced down at his lap with a frustrated scowl, “Maybe I should go jump in a cold river before training the recruits.”

* * *

It had been a long, frustrating day. The recruits had caused screw up after screw up, dropping their weapons and acting like trembling children terrified of monsters lurking in the forest every time he so much as glanced their way. That idiot Hakuryuu had the gall to talk about some sweet, pretty girl he’d met. Ouryuu had been as useless as ever; Shuten had wanted to punch that sunny grin off his face. The King had been busy with some meeting or another all day. Shuten would never want to tell of that dream he had about Seiryuu to anyone, let alone King Hiryuu. It was just that being around the King made the dragon’s blood stir within his veins, which might make his attraction to Seiryuu slightly easier to ignore.

The only positive about the day was that he’d managed to avoid Seiryuu. He’d rather sink straight into the earth than ever let her find out about the dream. If she did, then he’d get another taste of her power that he may or may not survive. That or she would silently laugh at him with the smug quirk of her lips she did whenever she knew men were dancing on strings for favor that she’d never give. Or perhaps both.

Shuten forcefully pushed all those thoughts aside as he walked back out into the courtyard. He was going to go to a bar in town and forget about the issue for at least a few hours. And so the dragon jumped high into the air. That was when he saw Seiryuu.

She was sitting atop the stone of the castle walls, silk slippers lightly brushing against the patrol path. One delicate hand extended out as she played with the bluebird ever present at her side. The blue shades of her hair and clothing blended with the darkening sky. A single streak of gold stretched across the horizon where the sun was setting behind the city rooftops and Seiryuu’s silhouette. Her head lifted toward him. Her eyes, which were a more breathtaking gold than that of the sunset, peered intently.

Shuten couldn’t say if Seiryuu was a reflection of the evening sky or if it was a reflection of her.

Without realizing what he was doing until it was too late, Shuten landed on the wall near her. His mouth went dry as snippets of that dream – the delicate curve of her neck, the taste of plum wine, legs tangled together in the silky sheets – flashed through his mind.

“Ryokuryuu, that ill temper you’ve had all day is unsightly”, Seiryuu stated. She then petted the happily chirping bird as she glared at him with a judging, superior expression, “I suppose you’re going into town to drink and party whatever is bothering you away.”

“That’s none of your business!” Shuten fumed, his cheeks flushing pink.

“It’s not as long as it doesn’t interfere with our duty to the King”, her tone was cold and dry.

For some reason, that just pissed Shuten off. He glowered down at her, and she glared right back. Her eyes flashed iridescence in the fading light. They stayed like that for a long pause, both unwilling to budge.

Eventually it was Shuten that tore his gaze away, “As if I’d let that happen.”

He jumped again. Away from Seiryuu and her stuck-up airs and her arrogant attitude despite how useless and helpless she became after using her power. He really couldn’t stand her. And yet in the back of his mind, Shuten thought of the flowering field of his dream and the cityscape painted by a golden sunset. Before he drank the dragon’s blood, he had witnessed many picturesque scenes in his travels: the ocean, the mountains, a waterfall hidden deep within a forest. He couldn’t help but wonder how Seiryuu would look against those different backdrops.  


End file.
